


Warmth

by CGMack



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGMack/pseuds/CGMack
Summary: When Mikasa gets lost in a forest, she doesn't expect to be found by a green-eyed boy.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an alternate universe where titans don't exist and unlike Isayama, I'm actually concerned about the happiness of these characters. I hope to make this a multi-chapter story about Mikasa and Eren growing up together and actually enjoying their childhood and teenage years.

The forest at this time of day was always too unsettling, too quiet for a place supposedly filled with bristling life. If one was older and wiser, they would call it serene and an ideal time of day to reflect on their past and what they would do tomorrow, taking their inspiration from the nature that surrounds them. They wouldn’t mind the looming shadows or the occasional snap of a branch, for they would only scoff at themselves for such childish fears. However, if one was a little girl, these fears were very much real.

  
The sun was halfway to settling down for the night and the rays started to barely filter through the leaves of the forest top. It was already darker and chillier than just a few moments ago, when Mikasa Ackerman started her journey home from the marketplace at the foot of the large, forested mountain where her small family lived. The normal path to and fro from her cabin to the marketplace, worn down by the generations of Ackermans before her, was blocked by large, ancient trees who had been struck down by the more ancient force of mother nature. The tree trunks were too wide to climb over, forcing the young girl to take another route. Mikasa had managed to navigate herself around the fallen trees and to her destination downwards. Unfortunately, the time it took her to reach the marketplace caused her to come home much later than usual.

  
On her way up, she got turned around without the clarity of the day. The already unfamiliar path was even more unfamiliar at that time of day. The tall trees blocked the direction the sun was setting, and the forest was now an eerie blue instead of the usually cheery green. The trees were hardly distinguishable in this light. Mikasa realized then that she was lost. Chills ran up and down her spine at every sound the dark forest made, from the rustling of leaves to whistling from the wind. Mikasa noted then how different these sounds were, away from the comfort of a bed.

  
Her pace sped up as darkness continued to shroud her, only wanting to get home as soon as possible, to get back into the safe, warm embrace of her mother and father. She could barely make out the outlines of the gnarled roots on the forest floor as she galloped through the forest like a young fawn being chased by hungry wolf. Her feet slipped on the leaves and caught on the roots, but she barely managed to stay upright. Lady Luck was not on her side that night.

  
Her right foot finally caught on a large root, hidden underneath a pile of rotting leaves. Her knees landed first, the twigs and prickly seed pods from the trees cutting into her skin. Her hands caught the rest of her body, suffering the same damage as her knees. The sting from the cuts carried through her body until her eyes were stinging as well, tears slowly dripping down her face and falling to the forest floor.

  
She slowly stood up, her knees wobbly from the pain. Even in the dark, she could tell that small droplets of blood were making their way down the rest of legs. She limped to a nearby tree, leaning on it for support before eventually collapsing into a crying ball at the foot of the tree. It was too late to be able to find her way home now, not in this darkness. She sobbed, her arms muffling her cries for her mother and father. She cried for the worry they must be feeling. She cried for the comfort of her home. She was alone. _Cold._

  
Her teeth chattered as she cried. She tried to curl into a tight ball to keep warm, not caring if her clothes were dirtied from her wounds. She could no longer hold back the shivering of her small body. Just half an hour ago, her mind was frenzied with questions on how to get home, if she’ll make it home on time, and if her mother would scold her for being late. Now, only one questioned echoed in her mind:

  
_Would she survive the night?_

  
She knew the wildlife that stalked the forest late at night. Every once in a while, she spotted them from her bedroom window, the bedroom walls reminding her how home was safe. Now, she didn't have her walls to protect her. They would either come after her or she would be resigned to a slow, cold death. She buried her face in her knees. She didn’t want to look into the unknown, she didn’t want to wonder what could be lurking in there.

  
_Crunch._

  
Her shivering body froze. Her breath stilled. Tears still streaked down her face, but now at a faster rate. The noise was distant, but it was followed by more steps, the crunch of leaves getting louder and louder in her ears as the mysterious creature come closer and closer to her spot at the tree. She refused to look up from her knees, but a soft glow started to appear at the corner of eyes. The footsteps stopped directly in front of her.

  
“M-mikasa?”

  
Her breath caught her throat and her head snapped up at the address of her name. In front of her was a boy no older than her. He couldn't have been any taller than her. His face, illuminated by the soft glow of lantern, appeared to have a permanent scowl etched on his face. But really what caught her attention were his magnificent green eyes. Not even the forest in full bloom in the height of spring could compare to the greenness of his eyes.

  
“Are you Mikasa?” He asked.

  
She nodded dumbly. She couldn’t will herself to speak.

  
“Thank god! We’ve been looking everywhere for you!” He looked over his shoulder and shouted behind him, “Dad, I found her!”

  
He looked back at Mikasa and noticed the blood stains on her formerly white dress. He muttered a word Mikasa never heard another nine year old say. Her cheeks flushed despite the frigid air.

  
“Are you ok? Can you stand up?” He lowered the arm not occupied by his lantern to her level. “Come on, I’ll help you up.”

  
She hesitated for a moment before putting her hand in his, ignore the stinging cuts on her hand as he pulls her up. Her knees are only slightly wobbly from the pain as she stood up, but now she was eye-level with the green-eyed boy. He releases her hand when she’s steady on her own two feet. The boy took notice of her trembling form and scowls.

  
“Crap, you gotta be freezing.” He begins to unwrap the red scarf from around his neck and winds it onto hers. “It is warm enough?”

  
The scarf wasn't extraordinary by any means. It was simple, clearly handmade, probably made by the boys mother. It was just a normal scarf, yet it was the warmest garment she had ever worn in her life. The chills and shakes were replaced by a warm flush throughout her body. She’s not sure if it’s from the scarf or the boys warm gesture.

  
“Y-yes,” she managed to stutter out.

  
The scowl on his face softened into a kind smile, a tint of rose decorating his cheeks. “Good.”

  
Voices are heard in the distance, sounding frantic and worried, yet relieved. A soft warm light began to materialize from where the voices echo. The boy glanced down at her legs again and turned his back on her, lowering his knees to ground. “Get on. You probably can’t walk very well with those legs.”

  
Warmth pulses through her again. Now she’s sure her source of warmth is coming from him. She can’t help but give a small smile, despite the dire situation she was just in. She climbed onto his back, hooking her arms and legs around his torso like a monkey on a tree branch. The boy stood up with her with a small grunt and began walking towards the source of light. Mikasa remembered then that she still didn’t know the boys name.

  
“What’s your name?” Her voice is soft, still hoarse from crying earlier.

  
“Eren Yeager. I’m Dr. Yeager’s son. Your parents had an appointment with my father and when you didn't come home, we joined your parents search for you.”

  
“I see.”

  
Eren continued his trek toward the worried grown-ups.

  
“Eren?”

  
“Yes, Mikasa?”

  
“Thank you.”

  
The tips of Eren’s ears flared red.

  
“It was no problem. Let’s go home.”

  
_Home._ The word pulled on her heart like never before. When Eren said it, it was like the cozy fire in her houses chimney or the porridge her mother made when Mikasa was sick with the flu last winter. Mikasa felt that she was already home with him.

  
“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's probably a lot of errors throughout this chapter. I'm too lazy to fix them though. Oh well.


End file.
